A network performance management system is a system that manages the performance of networks or network components. A network performance management system is one type of network management system.
A flexible performance management system that offers the ability to monitor performance data from a large range of data sources including networks, network components and network management systems. An enterprise performance management system that comprises scalable architecture for large scale performance management across global networks.
It is known to measure the performance and availability of host systems, and aspects such as the computer processing unit (CPU), disk, storage and network devices and network interfaces. However, there is no mechanism to measure the performance of components of a network performance management system, for example, the amount of CPU used by a component, or the amount of time spent by a component to load the data in the database. Not only is this level of granularity not available, but also, clients need to engage professional services for drafting these statistics for them. Given the lack of adequately trained resources, and the fact that most network performance management systems undergo continuous change, such estimates are approximations at best.